


let's see how fast this thing can fly

by orphan_account



Category: You Me Her (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, a gentle fix, if fanfic won't get written for me I must write fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Later, Emma will swear she helped get Izzy upright, out of the bath, and wrapped in a towel and Jack will be a good enough person to let her lie so blatantly.Alternate bathtub scene from 2x04





	

**Author's Note:**

> i promise there's fluff it's just under a few feelings.

-

-

He can still taste the cigarette, feel the cold on his shoulders, feel the press of her hand on his. It pushes on him as he drives home, heavy on his shoulders until he can't differentiate it from the home heaviness. Until it gets added to the stresses in his life piled on top of each other and balanced so precariously.

He feels like he's intruding when he opens the front door and the house is cold and quiet. Feels like the house doesn't belong to him as he walks towards their bedroom and hears voices from the bathroom. When he opens the door to see them, he feels like crying. It's not their fault, completely, but he remembers squishing into that same tub with Emma, remembers the look on Izzy's face when he kissed her like that- chaste, like she might break or run. He feels like crying, like falling on his knees, like...like he doesn't belong.

And then,

"Come and join us!" and it's so fucking innocent and empty of intentions. Intentions that he feels like he keeps tripping over no matter who's talking or asking and he sighs. Because he knows he can't fit in that tub too, because he knows that he'd be intruding, because he doesn't know how to join them. Not properly.

And it's Emma who picks up on it, Emma who murmurs that Izzy took molly and Emma who draws him down to his knees anyway. Emma who looks at him like she knows the answers to everything, like if he could just worship her enough she could save him, like she could make him believe when he never knew how. And it feels so close to when they first met, when she only had to smirk a certain way and Jack would do anything for her. It makes him feel powerless, makes him feel holy, makes him kneel down, bringing his face even with theirs. Seeing them together in front of him like this? It feels like home.

He's struck, really. Because realistically he knows he gets to be with both of these women but his head and the strange feeling in his chest telling him he's never enough? Well they don't always agree. He feels like the bathtub forms a line between them and he doesn't know how to cross it, doesn't know how to get out the aching feeling and replace it with whatever is making Izzy smile like she knows the world. And it feels like her smile is looming larger and larger until she's right in front of him and gosh she looks so beautiful up close like that, just like a unicorn.

Her lips against his feel like breathing, feel like fireworks under his skin, like taking a shot of tequila. It makes his head spin and his hands shake and he must look like an idiot because he can hear Emma laughing softly next to them but he doesn't care because Izzy licks deep into his mouth and he thinks her tongue must be one of the seven deadly sins, he can barely breathe, and when they part he can't taste the cigarette any more.

And Izzy’s smile has always been too much for him to handle, ever since that night in the hotel room, but tonight it’s flooring him. He knows he was mad, he was upset, he was dragging the burdens of his day around so badly that his shoulders felt broken. But he can’t seem to remember that when Izzy smiles that way.

He leans back, smiles, and gets bubbles blown in his face in thanks.

When he looks at his wife they have matching bubble beards hiding smiles and it’s only because he knows her so well that he can see past them all to the fear in her eyes. It’s not strong because everything Emma does is contained (until, until) but it’s there and he flashes to earlier, to the press of Ruby’s hand before he had to come home, before he had to run home. Emma’s eyes on him don’t feel like Ruby’s, don’t feel like butterflies, they don’t even feel like Izzy’s, like heat. Emma’s eyes feel like truth and if his breath hitches as he kisses her then everyone is kind enough to let it go without mention.

It’s not until Emma breaks the kiss with a soft moan and Izzy’s name in a reprimand that he looks at the two of them together, eyes running down to see Izzy’s hand moving steadily under the bubbles. Emma’s head drops back for a second, eyes slipping shut before there’s a splash,half a scream and Izzy is upside down, feet kicking at empty air.

It takes Jack a few seconds to even process what’s happened and far less time for Emma to burst out laughing, only getting louder when Izzy finally resurfaces, mouth full of bubbles and a horrified expression. Later, Emma will swear she helped get Izzy upright, out of the bath, and wrapped in a towel and Jack will be a good enough person to let her lie so blatantly.

As Emma composes herself, Jack pulls Izzy closer, rests his head on her hair. She smells like the vanilla bubbles and candles and it must be the intimacy of the night, but Jack’s always been a romantic and the way she breathes into him has his thoughts calm. It's been weeks since he's had silence in his head, any sort of peace really, and so when he only hears the soft sounds of his partners moving around him, the serenity of the moment feels massive, feels almost alien.

He's seen Emma in every light, in every situation, but still loses his breath as she stands up out of the bath and makes her way towards the two of them. It's a sweet moment, separate from the chaos of Izzy’s fall before, even if she is still pouting about it, so it takes him off guard when Izzy unfurls suddenly, mouth opening harshly against his neck. He's seen Emma in every light, in every situation, but the wicked look as her hand presses against Izzy between them? It's fast becoming Jack’s favourite.

“You guys are assholes if you think sex will make me forget you laughing at me,” Izzy says grumpily, even as she stretches in between them, arching into Emma’s hand.

“I didn't even laugh!” Jack replies, head tilting to the ceiling as Izzy presses closer to him.

“We would never do that to you, babe,” Emma murmurs, tone far too innocent to match her movements under Izzy’s towel.

“We?” Jack snorts out before Izzy interrupts the argument by kissing him soundly.

He can't seem to figure out how both these women figured out how to short circuit his brain so quickly. He’s not sure if that power is actually safe with the two of them scheming together, but as he follows them upstairs he realises that as long as they smile at him like that, he’ll follow them anywhere.

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> when there is only four fics in your entire fandom and one of them erases one of the members of ur poly ship u just have to write it yourself. haven't written fic in a couple of years but rusty writing is better than nothing. wouldn't be written without yelling and headcanons from justawhatsit.tumblr.com aka writer of 50% of YMH fics. if you want to yell abt this show come and find me at explodinganyway.tumblr.com


End file.
